The Top of the Tree
by storyofeden
Summary: Parker gets to decorate the bottom half. Bones gets to decorate the top half. Booth gets to put the topper on the tree. But he has to choose. Angel, or Star?


**Author's note: Yes, this is kind of short. But the idea came to me during work today and I couldn't get it out.**

****

**Read & review, please. They are much appreciated.**

* * *

Booth sat on the floor watching Parker and Bones decorate the tree as he continued to string popcorn.

The tree was nothing spectacular. In fact, it looked a little like the tree in A Charlie Brown Christmas. One side was full of crooked branches, resulting in a gaping hole, and the whole tree leaned just a little too much to the left. It wasn't an altogether attractive tree, but Parker had wanted it. His reasoning being that no one else would want it, so we couldn't leave it behind. Upon hearing that, Bones had immediately agreed: this was the perfect tree.

And so it was decided: Parker got to decorate the bottom half of the tree, Bones got to decorate the top half of the tree, and Booth got the top the tree with a star.

"Dad, are you almost done with the popcorn?" Parker asked, plopping down beside him on the floor.

"Yeah, buddy. Almost done."

"I don't understand why you insist on placing popcorn on string and wrapping it around our tree," Bones spoke up.

To honest, Booth was hoping the popcorn would add some sort of continuity to the decorations. Par's half was cluttered with every kind of ornament of every kind of color. There was ribbon and baubles and tinsel.

_Oh my_, he smiled to himself.

On the top part of the tree, Bones had placed only a few ornaments perfectly equidistant from each other, a couple pieces of ribbon, and no tinsel. She had, however, been sure to include a small pig ornament and a small Smurf ornament. Booth had smiled as soon as he'd seen them.

"We put up popcorn because it's tradition, Bones! Come on, get into the spirit of it!" he joked as he stood from his place in front of the couch, picked her up, and spun her around.

She let out a throaty laugh as he put her down, and Booth couldn't help but think about last Christmas. He, Hannah, and Parker had decorated a tree and had a not-so-quiet evening at home playing board games and watching Christmas movies. And he'd gotten to place an Angel on the top of the tree, something he didn't get to do this year. Bones hadn't wanted an Angel, but a star, and Parker had agreed that a star would be "much cooler."

And so a star was to adorn the top of their tree this year.

_Hannah liked that you placed an Angel on top of the tree_, his brain taunted him.

After getting Parker and Bones set on the task of finishing the popcorn string, Booth walked into the back hallway and into his bedroom. Sitting on his side of the bed, he carefully opened the drawer of his bedside table and pulled out a picture and an envelope. The picture made him smile. It was the first one he'd ever had. The one he'd shown Bones, Caroline, and the squint squad as soon as he'd arrived back in the states. Placing the picture back in the drawer, he opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

_Seeley,_

_I know we asked you to choose, and will forever be sorry for putting you through that decision. All I can say that I truly hope you are happy with the choice you've made. Brennan loves you. I know you return the sentiment. Show that to her, and you will all be happy. It's what you both need, to show each other what you've been feeling all along._

_I'm not being a martyr, here. I know you loved me, and that you didn't want to have to make this choice. But I made you. You had to, Seeley. You had to choose._

_You chose correctly._

_I'll see you when I see you._

_Love,_

_Hannah._

_11/25/11 _

He re-read the letter several times, as he always did when he pulled it from the drawer. Realizing that tears were causing the wetness on his face, he quickly wiped them away angrily.

He hated that they'd made him choose.

He hated the choice he'd made.

Yes, he loved Bones. Yes, he wanted to be with her forever.

But he'd been in love with Hannah.

Hell, he'd made love with Hannah. Sex with bones was…just that. Sex.

"Dad!" He heard from the other room. "We're done stringing popcorn. Come in and help us put it up!"

He could hear both Parker and Bones laugh from the living room.

"Merry Christmas, Booth," he whispered to himself.

Sighing, he put the letter back in its hiding place, and took a moment to recoup.

He made the right decision. This way, Parker had a teacher and friend, Booth had his best friend, and Bones had her family.

But he missed Hannah. He loved Bones.

But he was in love with Hannah.


End file.
